1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material which contains a novel compound capable of releasing, at appropriate timing, a development restrainer having great ability of restraining development.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a demand has arisen for a silver halide light-sensitive material, particularly for a color light-sensitive material for photographing which excels in granularity, sharpness, color reproducibility and storage stability, such as an ISO400 light-sensitive material (Super HG-400) having light sensitivity close to ISO sensitivity of 100.
Compounds which imagewise release a development restrainer by virtue of two or more timing groups, as compounds which improve the sharpness of the light-sensitive material, without degrading the storage stability of the light-sensitive material are disclosed in, for example, British Patent 1,531,927, JP-A-60-218645 ("JP-A" means Unexamined Published Japanese Patent Application), JP-A-60-249148, JP-A-61-156127, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,861,701 and 4,698,297. However, they release a development restrainer at improper speed (or timing). Further, the development restrainer has improper diffusibility. Consequently, the compounds do not serve sharpness, granularity, color reproducibility, or the like. Many of light-sensitive materials containing such a compound will more likely be fogged excessively or become less light-sensitive than desired, if they are left to stand or if they are kept at high temperatures and high humidities, for a long period of time after exposure process until development process.